


✧ smoke and blood ✧

by babychannie97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannie97/pseuds/babychannie97
Summary: Sicheng just wanted to close the balcony doors to stop the cold wind from coming in. But a tall assassin came in before he could.--------------------------------------------------once again I apologize for my incompetence at writing proper summaries. :'(
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	✧ smoke and blood ✧

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I fell into NCT (╥﹏╥)
> 
> Also I wrote this in two hours. 
> 
> And I didn't procrastinate (Chan would be so proud of me :3). 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it ( ╹▽╹ )

The cool night air blew in through the open balcony doors of suite 707, sheer curtains swaying lightly.

On the bed, Sicheng turned to face his sleeping client, a man in his thirty's, rich and handsome. At least rich enough to afford Sicheng for 3 days along with this suite. 

Unlike his usual clients, this one had been gentle enough, had even stretched him right before. And paid him the moment he walked through those doors; unusual, but Sicheng wasn't going to complain.

The wind picked up, making Sicheng shiver lightly under the covers. 

Sighing softly, he got up, careful not to disturb his client and slipped down the bed. On the way, he snagged a single cigarette and a lighter from the bedside table.

Stepping into the balcony, Sicheng rested his bare arms on the cool marble railing. The suite was on the top most floor, the never-ending array of cars and a billion blinking lights on the road mere specks against asphalt. 

His mind went back to his schedule. The bills. The debt he was still practically swimming in. However much he earned, it would never be enough. Not for his boss.

Sighing deeply again, his hands fumbled with the lighter, cigarette caught between his soft pink lips. 

A sudden soft snap from above him made him freeze.

Millimetre by millimetre, Sicheng turned his head to the side. 

A man, rappelling down the roof and landing onto the open balcony, mere feet away from him. 

Before he could scream, or run, the man clasped a gloved hand against Sicheng's throat, and brought a finger to his masked mouth.

Shh.

The man's silver-blue long hair fell into his eyes as they glittered, staring down at him in a way that Sicheng knew he wouldn't hesitate to slit his throat in an instant. 

Sicheng nodded frantically, at least as well as he could with the man's suffocating grip on his throat.

The man's eyes crinkled in what he could only assume was a pleased smile. 

Wordlessly, he let Sicheng go, uncaring of the way the boy sputtered and fell to the floor. 

Silent, and almost blending into the darkness that clouded the large room, the man crossed the room, and stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at the still asleep Mr. Park. 

"Wakey-wakey, my friend", the man's voice was downright sinister. Mr. Park's brows furrowed in irritation and sleep but all of it disappeared when he stared in realisation at the man.

"Yuta-san" Seunghoon gasped, visibly paling. 

"Hello there, Seunghoon-san" the man, Yuta said in Japanese. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Just the usual business" 

"Who—" Seunghoon started, before being cut off by Yuta.

"Who hired me? Ah, well, your friend, Jeon Eunhee. She's quite lovely, don't you think? And quite intent on your 13% of the share." Yuta giggled.

"Wa— wait wait I can pay you more than she did, Yuta-san" he stuttered, reaching his hands up in surrender. 

"My friend, you know better than that, don't you? Once a deal is sealed, it can't be broken. You know the rules." 

"I - I can double the money, triple it, whatever you say, please" Seunghoon pleaded. 

Yuta chuckled, pulling his gun from the holder strapped to his waist. 

Suddenly, Seunghoon's eyes fell on Sicheng on the floor. 

"You can take him— the boy. He'll sell good"

Well so much for Mr. Park being better than the others. 

At his words, Sicheng noticed Yuta's lips curl in disgust, staring down at Seunghoon. 

"I can sell him for you, just let me g—" 

The sharp snap echoed through the room, followed by Seunghoon's body falling against the bed with a dull thud.

Yuta turned to look at Sicheng, gauging his reaction, as if daring him to scream, to run.

Sicheng only stared blankly at Mr Park's now limp body on the bed, on the bloodied sheets. 

Securing the gun to holder at his waist, Yuta made his way over to Sicheng. 

"What's your name, doll?" Yuta's voice was low and melodic, the kind you can fall asleep to in peace. But this situation, everything, was far from peaceful.

"Si-Sicheng. Dong Sicheng" he managed, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"So scared, you poor little thing" he murmured, handed him the cigarette from where it had fallen on the floor.

Taking his phone out Yuta snapped a quick picture of the body before pocketing it. 

With Yuta's back turned to him, Sicheng's eyes flew to the suite's main door, next to the balcony. 

Deathly silent, he inched his way closer before running to it. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart"

In an instant Yuta had him cornered again, back cold against the marble wall. 

The cigarette was thrusted between Sicheng's lips and lit with the lighter in Yuta's large hand. 

Before the younger could breathe in the smoke, Yuta's nimble fingers had already slipped it from Sicheng's mouth to his own, taking a long drag. 

A gloved hand gripped at his jaw, tugging up, Yuta's lips meeting his own is a chaste kiss. Sicheng gasped in surprise as Yuta licked along the seam of his mouth, blowing the smoke inside. 

Yuta stared down at the younger boy, his red lips, his wide blown pupils, the semi straining his tight boxers and chuckled softly. 

The next thing he knew there was that now familiar snap of the silenced gun going off, and then a searing pain in his thigh. 

This time Sicheng screamed, and Yuta let him. 

Yuta let him slide down on the balcony floor, watching detachedly as a puddle of blood formed, getting bigger by the second. 

He handed Sicheng his own phone, the police on speed dial.

"Now doll, listen up" he started, crouching down to Sicheng's level. "Someone got into the room, shot Park Seunghoon. Shot you when you tried to scream. Left. Got it, sweetheart?" 

Sicheng, amidst his painful gasps and cries, nodded his head. 

"Yes?" Yuta asked again, pressing a piece of cloth against the wound. 

Sicheng screamed out again, breath ragged, "Yes, sir!" 

"Good boy" Yuta smiled softly, reaching out to the taunt black rope beside the railing he used to come in. 

"Maybe one day I'll see you again, Dong Sicheng" he whispered before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

And then, leaping over the railing, he was gone, disappearing into the dark night he came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far!  
> Hope you liked it ehee :3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome uwu :3


End file.
